


SpideyPool - A Chance Meeting

by jayofmo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: I came across a GIF on Tumblr of Tom Holland's Peter Parker staying with Ryan Reynolds' (pre-Deadpool) Wade Wilson. I got an idea to do a story where a young Peter runs into Deadpool. So here's a quick one for you. I considered having a scene where Peter went back home, but it felt redundant, so I kept it short and sweet. As sweet as Deadpool can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harleythegeekqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/gifts).



“Mind your manners, Peter,” Aunt May said over the phone. “And do be sure to thank Mr. Osborn for letting you visit.”

“Will do, May,” Peter Parker replied.

“Will you need me to pick you up?” she asked. “Or are they going to bring you back home?”

“Uh, yeah, they’re dropping me off, I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t do that,” she chuckled. “You have fun with your buddy Harry, all right?”

“Okay,” he replied. “You take care of yourself too.”

She sighed. He already knew she’d heard this so many times over the past few days.

“Miss Watson and her niece will be helping me with some things around here,” she said after a moment. “You should meet her niece. Very lovely.”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter said. “I bet.”

“Make sure to eat something green regularly,” May added.

“Okay, okay,” Peter chuckled. “I promise.”

“That’s my boy, see you when you get back!”

“See you, May.”

He ended the call and looked around at the dark, grimy alleys and streets below him. He knew he’d have to get used to lying to Aunt May, so he may as well start now. He still didn’t like it.

Still, he wanted to be alone. Get away from home, Aunt May, anything that would directly remind him of Uncle Ben.

Peter pulled the mask and goggles back over his head and put his phone in his backpack. He wasn’t a fan of lugging it around while he was in his Spider-Man costume, but he didn’t exactly have pockets to keep these in. He aimed his webshooter at a nearby tall building and swung across to the next rooftop.

“Hey, that’s pretty nifty!” said a voice.

Peter looked over and saw nearby a figured dressed in a red bodysuit with black shoulder pads, gloves, and other black highlights. The figure’s head was hidden under a red cowl with two large black patches over his eyes which looked completely white. It had two katanas behind its back and two holsters with large pistols as well as a belt that obviously held ammo.

“I’m not looking for trouble,” Peter said cautiously. He wasn’t in the mood to make a witty remark or really fight anyone.

“That’s cool, neither am I,” said the figure and it stepped forward. From its walk, body build, and voice, Peter guessed whoever it was under there must be a male. “Let me introduce myself. Deadpool.”

“S… Spider-Man.”

“Nice name there! So, Spidey, what brings you out here?”

“I’m just out here, do I need a reason?”

“Look, if you’re looking for criminals, you’re too late.”

Deadpool lifted his mask revealing a scarred lower jaw. He pulled out one of his pistols and blew on the tip. He chuckled, replaced the gun and covered his face again.

“Dude, are you saying you’re a killer?”

“I prefer the term mercenary,” Deadpool said with a shrug.

Peter tensed up.

“Look, I didn’t want to run into anyone, I just needed to be alone for a moment.”

“That’s fine, that’s nice,” Deadpool replied. “Mind saying why?”

Peter sighed.

“Someone died because of something I did.”

“Rookie,” Deadpool quipped.

Peter looked him square in the face.

“Someone _I cared about_ died because of something _I did_.”

“Oh...” Deadpool said softly. “Well, I’m not quite the after school special kinda guy, but hey, wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Peter replied, his voice trembling.

“Okay. Take as long as you like.”

Peter sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof. After a moment, Deadpool sat beside him.

“Feeling any better?” Deadpool asked.

Peter sat there quietly. A few moments of silence passed.

“Want some advice?” Deadpool asked.

“What?” Peter replied.

“You can’t do this, kid.”

“Hey, I’m not a...”

“Just because you’re well-grown for your age doesn’t mean I can’t tell whats under there.”

“You don’t have x-ray vision or something, do you?”

“Why, afraid I’ll see something I like?” Deadpool laughed.

“That’s not funny!”

“Sorry,” Deadpool sighed. “I just mean you can’t wallow around in self pity and blaming yourself. And probably run away from home too?”

Peter squirmed uncomfortably.

“Look, grief takes some time, and that’s okay, but there’s a line between grief and… this.”

Peter sighed.

“Yeah.”

“You got anyone to stay with?”

Peter thought.

“Yeah, I should get back home.”

“Yeah, probably for the best. Click your heels together and get back to Aunt Em.”

It took Peter a moment to realize that he’d said “Em” and not “M,” shortening “May.”

“Okay, thanks, Deadpool.”

“See you around, Spidey.”

Peter began to sling away.

“Okay, now to get back to normal things,” Deadpool sighed. “Things would have gone very differently if this was another story.”


End file.
